Mzingo/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Zuka zama, indeed. I wonder if Janja knows about the Lion Guard..." "No, but I'd be happy to eat..." "Then you already know about Kion." "I gathered as much from what I overheard from Kion." "Now, Janja. What were you saying? About the Lion Guard and the Outlanders?" Can't Wait to be Queen "Hmm. Simba and Nala leaving the Pride Lands. This will be worth keeping an eye on." "You wouldn't believe it, Janja. The whole sky. It was filled with bees. I barely escaped without getting stung myself." "Nothing to fear, cub... I mean, Your Majesty."' "Sadly, your brother and his Guard, well...Forgive me for saying so, but your brother can be quite stubborn." "You could usher in a new day of peace for the Pride Lands." Eye of the Beholder "Mwoga, Mwoga. Motion to allow Mwoga to join Parliamentary procedures already in progress?" "The ayes have it. Mwoga, you may rejoin the parliament." "I trust you have a compelling reason for being late." "The keenest of sight can no longer see? Hmm. That is interesting." "The meeting to nominate subcommittee members to study the severity of Ono's loss of eyesight will go to the planning committee for a vote during the next session." The Search for Utamu "Before we bring the meeting of this committee to order... Please join me in the singing of our parliamentary anthem." "Hmm. It seems Fuli is too young to know her limits." "I conclude she's pushed herself too hard, and currently has no energy at all. Which means she can't fight back." "Actually, I think this is the one time that we dispense with formal parliamentary procedures..." "Oh, don't worry, my dear. It will all be over soon. After all, we are not uncivilized. Now! Parliament, attack!" "Reconvene! Reconvene!" Baboons! "As senior member of the Lunch Committee, I move we forego prolonged debate... And dive into business." "There! In the grass! Come out, come out, wherever you... Oh. It's you. Greetings, Fuli." "Hmm. Really? What happened to that delicious... I mean, adorable baby baboon we were trying to help earlier?" "Attack!" "It's no use, Fuli. You can't climb faster than we can fly." "Get the baby. I'll take care of Fuli!" "'''I'll be back for you!'"'' "Emergency motion to cease and desist!" "No! Stop! Go! Now!" The Scorpion's Sting "Get out of the way, egret!" "He's warning us?" "Gourd in sight! Vultures, attack!" "You two deal with Ono. We'll get the gourd!" "Don't let her get that gourd!" "STOP HER!" The Kilio Valley Fire "Yes, did someone say "success?" It seems our mission has been a rousing success. And all thanks to we vultures' pyrotechnic genius." "Territorial leadership claims cannot be determined without proper parliamentary procedure! Isn't that right?" Undercover Kinyonga ''"Leaving so soon, Ono? You've hardly had a chance to get a good look around." "Motion to attack from above and behind at the same time?" "Keep out of our skies, Ono. You won't be so lucky next time!" Fire from the Sky "Oh, dear. Seems we've been spotted. By an eagle, no less." "Not without putting it to a vote." "(SPEAKS FAST) Ah. Then I propose we break off the attack and reconvene somewhere safe to discuss whether or not, we should break off the attack! All in favor?" "Remember, everyone: Scar wants this fire at Maumivu_Thorn_Patch. So don't drop your fire before then! Is that clear, Mwoga?" "What we always do. Fly higher then they can! Emergency resolution to gain altitude. Those in favor?" "I do so enjoy looking down on Pride Landers." "Reconvene! Reconvene!" "Two against one? That's hardly fair." "I propose we fly higher." Battle for the Pride Lands "Here they come." "I hope you're right. There certainly a lot of them." "Oh. Time to assemble the committee." "Actually, we vultures would perfer a run-off election. The top seven canadidtaes would be narrowed to three. And the eventual winner requiring a majority of no less than 72%... Or we follow the Circle of Life like Jasiri says." "To the victor belong the spoils!"' Return to the Pride Lands ''"I do say. Is that you Prime Minister? Prime Minister Jasiri. Welcome back. Your presences in the Outlands has been greatly missed." "All in favor of rendering assistance to Kion as per Prime Minister Jasiri's request." "The ayes have it. We vultures would be honored to help." "Capital idea. All in favor?" Category:Quotes